Altered Universe
by Kamon772
Summary: In one world Aizen has his back against the wall after his plans failed while in another Orochimaru in the similar situation. In last ditch effort, he attempts a experimental summoning which summons Aizen. From there the two form a deadly alliance
1. Chapter 1

Original Idea and Pictures by Darkthewise of Deviantart

000000000000000000000000000000

Things were going exactly as Sosuke Aizen had planned. The kidnapping of Orihime Inoue had lured her friends to Hueco Mundo and then some of the strongest Captains after them. Once there, he trapped them all in the hollow's world then took the top three Espada and their Fraccion with him to Karakura Town to forge a brand new King's Key rather then bother trying to get the one that Yamato had in his possession. This was where Karakura Town came into play since he needed 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit-mile to make himself a key and use it to enter the realm of the Spirit King.

Arriving at Karakura Town that was seemingly unprotected made it seem like his plan was working perfectly, though in reality, it was when his entire plan starting getting shot straight to hell. Rather then arriving in the real Karakura Town, they had arrived in a fake version made by Soul Society with every remaining captain and lieutenant there waiting for him. Right off the bat, Yamato cut Gin, Tosen, and him from the battle by trapping them inside of a fiery prison. Though he was sure that if the Fraccion could get the job done, then the top three Espada would be enough to finish off the remaining Gotei Thirteen and that there was no need for him to even lift a finger until they entered the realm of the Spirit King which was at the very core of the Soul Society.

Once again things did not turn out as planned. Both Fraccion and the top three Espada were all killed, some by the captains and others by the group's ex-shinigami he made part hollow during one of his attempt to break the wall between shinigami and hollows before learning of the Hogyoku (the vizards). Along with that annoyance, Kisuke Urahara and his allies who took out Gin and Tosen. Tosen went down pretty easily as Sajin Komamura's rage over the betrayal of trust as well as someone who he thought had similar outlook on life as for someone claiming to walk the path with the least blood, going along with someone that wanted to kill 100,000 living beings both in body and soul seemed likely a pretty bloody path. That and Sajin's Bankai was simply too big for Tosen's to contain and he was crushed underneath the foot of the giant. While Gin lasted bit longer, he too had been killed by the weakened captains ganging up on him, thus leaving Aizen with a big problem. He was facing a situation similar to when he first made his true intention know to everyone. He was facing down every captain and lieutenant again, only this time, it included those exiled a hundred years ago, an ex-Royal Guard member, the former Kido Corp Captain and Lieutenant, and strangely enough a Quincy.

Using his Shikai to get away since unlike before there were going to be no Gillans using their Negacion to get him out this of this unfavorable setting that he was currently in since he had sealed the exit to the Hueco Mundo behind him. This strategy worked; however, it did not last that long. Almost immediately, he noticed Soifon & Yoruichi chasing after him.

"Time to pay for what you done, Aizen!" Yoruichi told him. Soifon and her managed to corner the former shinigami.

"You two think you can defeat me? I still haven't even fought yet, unlike you all. I still practically at full power while the two of you have been fighting with everything you had for awhile now. So while I might have had a few setbacks, nothing more, I will bounce back from this twice as strong once again," Aizen gloated as dark smile adorned his face and his spirit pressure increased.

"Ha! I am not weak even with just one arm. You will not scare me away," Soifon told him boldly. During her fight with the second Espada, she lost her right arm to his fatal Death Breath attack though he lost his head to her zanpakuto Suzumebachi's banki and his torso to Yoruichi's Shunkō (Flash Cry) attack.

"Out of all the shinigami in Soul Society, you two are probably the best versed in the subject of kido after Kisuke Urahara, Yamato, Restu, Tessai Tsukabishi, and myself; however, there are a few that even you don't know about. Now.…" Aizen said though he was unable to finish this thought because Yoruichi used her Shunpo to appear right behind Aizen, while Soifon used Shunpo herself to get behind him as well.

The master of all form of Shinigami combat sighed. Before Aizen's counterattack could be used, a flash of light covered all three of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time in another world…

Orochimaru had once again managed to cheat death for the fifth time in his life. The first time was when he was still with Konoha and fought with Hanzo along side Tsunade and Jiraiya. The second was when he was in danger of having his soul removed by the very person that formally trained him to be a ninja. The third was when Sasuke killed him having changed his mind about becoming his next vessel. The four time being when Itachi used his Susanoo to seal him what was supposed to be eternal genjutsu. The last time was when his right hand man Kabuto attempted to surpass him by taking his remains into his body taking control of the power for himself. Luckily for the Snake Sanin (yet unluckily for Kabuto), this ended in failure and the medical ninja's body was overtaken by Orochimaru result in his rebirth in brand new body.

It had been awhile since his second 'death' and since Sasuke had been the nerve to gloat about something he could not even do. The boy never killed him in the first place. Just like almost everything else he ever attempted in his life, the brother of Itachi Uchiha failed in his attempt. He was simply playing opossum. If it was not his older brother interfering in things, Sasuke would have surely have been his and his dream of having the Sharingan would have been realized.

Though because of this half-truth, it was spread around the elemental countries that Sasuke had 'killed' him when in reality he had just simply beat him. Defeat does not necessarily mean death. His jutsu might have had a body possession fail, but he did not die as result of Sasuke coming out on top. Nevertheless, the Sound was finished. He discovered just like he thought with all his loyal members dead or having deserted him, the Sound village collapsed and he lost everything.

So now Orochimaru working on the floor of his new secret base where scripts on the floor looked like a high level Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Fuinjutsu (Sealing Justus), and Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques or Jutsu) mix strangely into each other.

"Almost done here. Even though Pain has managed to cause a major blow to Konoha, he still was not able to finish the job. The man that almost single handed (since he was using six bodies and a partner) defeated Konoha fell to Naruto, just one person fighting him in what was almost a six on one fight. Then there was Naruto's mixture of his demonic chakra with his natural chakra creating a whole new form of Sage Mode which some called Demonic Sage Mode and he can enter almost at will. There was Sasuke still out there. He too has got stronger since his second defeat since he supposedly 'killing' me (Sasuke won against Itachi because succumbed to his disease otherwise Sasuke would have been screwed) in addition to that the many others that wanted him dead."

Thus Orochimaru was attempting to summon something not from this world that had already been proven to be ineffective against his old teammate as well as Naruto and Sasuke. So if nothing in this world would work, he would simply have to try something from another. Studying time/space and dimensional jutsu he had managed to gather, Orochimaru had created what he had before him and just had to hope that everything went well.

Going through more hand seals then he ever had in single time, Orochimaru then slammed both his hands onto the seal yelling at the very top of his lungs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!"

A bright flash of light blinded the Sanin, forcing to cover his eyes and the sheer force of whatever he summoned threw him back into the wall, causing him to cough up blood and his body left a three foot crater in the wall. The damage from this being great, to recover instantly and not appear weak before his summon from another dimension, he had to use his Oral Rebirth Technique.

"Oh! What this place?" Sosuke Aizen said as he firmly had both Soifon's and Yoruichi's heads firmly with his grip. They were captured this easily, unaware of his ability to counter two Shunpo master at the same time while still in mid sentence.

"A Human? I spend all this work and time just to summon a….wait! You are not human, are you?" Orochimaru asked when he noticed there was something off about this person and the two he had with his grip.

"Good eye and I can tell that body you are using is not your own. Are you a Shinigami? If so, where am I?" Aizen asked as Soifon tried to used her left arm to attack, only to be punched in the gut and then did the same to Yoruichi before either one of them even knew what happened.

"No, I am not a Shinigami, but how can tell this is not my body from simply looking?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"I'll explain everything, but first let me finish up something I was doing before I was brought here. Where is here for that matter?" Aizen told him.

"Of course. I am also interested in what you plan to do to these two," the Snake Sanin asked since he was already impressed with his speed and strength.

Dropping an unconscious Soifon to the ground, Aizen held Yoruichi by the collar of her shirt and his arm transformed into green plant like claw similar to the time he took the Hogyoku out of Rukia Kuchiki without killing her in the process. Though this time, he wasn't taking out anything from Yorucihi. No, in fact, he was going to be implanting something in the former captain.

Aizen then slammed his open fist into Yoruichi's chest, causing her to be forced awake from the sheer force of the blow, yet rather then his bloody hand appearing out her back, the brown hair Shinigami's hand simply looked as if he were sticking his hand inside a body of water. Though the purple hair Shinigami was now awake, she was helpless on Aizen's arm since it being inside prevented her from moving. Then it happened. The white of her eyes were over come by black, consuming it at an alarming rate until her eyes were now yellow with in black eye white. Aizen then removed his hand and let the in shock Yoruichi drop to the ground as black fur cover her body, almost as if she was about to transform into her cat form though she never left her human form. She slowly became a catgirl with a hollow mask. A hair line fracture appeared in the mask until it cracked completely, leaving one the left lower jaw on her face. Once this was complete, Yoruichi had returned to her human form now with a hollow hole where her left lung was located got up and to kneel before Aizen.

"I am ready to serve you in the destruction of Soul Society, Lord Aizen," Yorucihi said and her eyes were still that of hollow's for second before returning back to their normal state.

"Your first order is to hold up Soifon. She is going to be the second person in my new army," Aizen order her.

"As you wish," the transformed woman responded.

Just like with her teacher before her, the force and the simple act of Aizen sticking his hand in her body was enough to wake Soifon up. Collapsing to the ground, her body mutated until she was now a humaniod hornet, and during this stage, a new right arm popped out of from the stub that been crudely treated to prevent her from dying of blood loss. When her hollow mask cracked, it left a V shape lying on it side on her left eye.

"I am ready to serve you, Aizen-sama," Sofion said after testing out her new arm and also a hollow hole could be seen where her right lung was located.

"You are two are to protect this area and prevent anyone from coming here. Is that understood?" he ordered.

"Yes, Lord Aizen/Aizen-sama," the two transformed Shinigami said in at the same time.

"Interested in what I just did?" Sosuke asked looked over to Orochimaru and strangely enough saw the look similar to kid in candy store.

"Just what exactly did you do to make those two loyal to you?" he asked.

Aizen then went about explain hollows, Shinigami, and the process of hollowification which he learned to do himself after intensive study on the Hogyoku. Though this method of hollowification along with a little something extra added to it, it released the dark side of person while sealing away the good leaving the now evil side of the person loyal to him, thanks to another addition.

"Interesting. Will this process work on living people as well?" Orochimaru asked. He just picture a army consist of those that were once his greatest enemies but now loyal only to him

"Well if you scratch my back, I scratch yours," Aizen told him with a look that said 'I also stab you through the back if ever think of betraying me'


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about two weeks since the former captain of Squad Five of the Gotei Thirteen as well as the former leader of the Arrancar Army, Sosuke Aizen, had been summoned by the Snake Sanin Orochimaru to the world of where shinobi and kunoichi still existed. Both had lost their armies to their enemies and both of their enemies probably believed them to be dead. Sasuke, Naruto, and Konoha were saying that Orochimaru was dead while Kensuke, Ichigo, and Soul Society was thinking that Aizen was dead. However, not only was not that the case, but the two were now in an alliance. Orochimaru had interest in Aizen's abilities and to the former Shinigami captain surprised this chakra that was used in this world was very similar to reishi from his own world, thus leading Orochimaru to the discovery that the tailed demons which were made of chakra surmises that they were similar to Aizen in make up since he was made of reishi. Not one of them could be proven as fact though, since despite having been around for so long, no one has even really thought to examine the just what makes the tailed demon tick and just how can they exist as the only living charka before.

"We have returned, Master Aizen," Yoruichi said and Soifon and she appeared out of nowhere, kneeling before the man that was once their greatest enemy.

The cause of this could clearly been seen on their faces. Aizen had converted the two captain level Shinigami into the two newest members of his new arrancar army using a hollowification technique that he learned to do himself after intensive study on the Hogyoku (which broke down the barrier between Shinigami and Hollows).

With their conversion into arrancar, just like when Aizen himself abandoned the Shinigami and joined the Hollows, they were now wearing all white outfits to signify their change in allegiances. Yoruichi's Arrancar outfit was a clear change from what she usually wore and she had shoulder length gloves, a large sport bra like top, and a dress that left most of her hips exposed with black boots. Soifon, however, was still wearing her custom made uniform of the Commander-in-chief of the Special Forces, which has no sleeves or covering for the back only now it was all white. She originally wore the normal version that normal members of the Special Forces wore since she was no longer a commander. That position was once again being filled by Yoruichi, who was now the Commander-in-chief of Aizen's Arrancar Special Forces while Soifon was once again her second in command, and this time was not left behind by her teacher like she was hundred years ago. However, Soifon changed her outfit at the command of her superior and the approval of their master so that she was wearing the commander of Special Forces uniform again. The reason for this was because of Shunko (Flash Cry) which Soifon had discovered on her own but Yoruichi already knew well before her but never taught her because she wasn't ready yet. The use of Shunko would rip apart the Special Forces uniform's back and sleeves upon activation.

"Did you gather the materials that were listed on the paper that I have given you?" Aizen inquired.

"Of course, Yoruichi-sama, and I have performed the task flawlessly," Soifon said after looking at her teacher for approval to speak.

Aizen was enjoying this because the relationship between the two of them had almost reverted back to what it was hundred years ago with him, making Yoruichi the head of his new Arrancar Army's Special Forces.

"Fine, you are dismissed. I am sure that you want Yoruichi to help in perfecting your Shunko," he said. Soifon learned the techinque on her own but had yet to master it.

"Thank you, master," Soifon replied and she vanished along with her teacher.

The materials that the two had been ordered to gather were all the things that Orochimaru had requested that he would need to create something similar to Hogyoku. When it came to the sheer genius of Kensuke Urahara, the only one that could probably be considered his equal here in this world would be Minato Namikaze, who Orochimaru had somehow managed to get notes on things he never finished but nevertheless would have changed the shinobi world had he actually been allowed to finish them. While Aizen had memorized the Kensuke's own research from the time that he read them, thus the combined works of these two geniuses being used by combine minds of Aizen and Orochimaru the creation of Hogyoku that could be used on those of this world to convert them into arrancar was not that hard.

The gathering of the materials wasn't that hard of challenge either because Aizen had the two Shinigami that were originally the closest to being kunoichi in the first place under his control. With their abilities and the fact that only those with huge levels of charka or very good charka control were able to even see them in the first place since chakra and reishi were similar. Those that could not see charka or at least have superb control over it could not even see Yoruichi or Soifon even if they were standing five feet away from them.

"So once we have completed this Hogyoku, is there anyone that you want to test it out on?" Aizen asked.

"Of course! I want to use it on my old teammate. If I could get her under own control, then we would have one of the best medical minds in history of this world at our beck and call, not to mention the shock factor. It would get rid of the biggest obstacle in my way," Orochimaru said since the person he wanted to make into arrancar was none other then Tsunade the Slug Sanin and Granddaughter of the First Hokage, possibly one of the only people to surpass Minato Namikaze in terms of all over ability. While the obstacle he spoke of was Naruto Uzumaki the Demonic Sage, Jinchuriki of Kyubi, and son of Minato Namikaze.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

hellzanetruesdale, King Hawke, and Darkthewise reviewing this story

hellzanetruesdale and vash3055 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

hellzanetruesdale for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade had a huge grin on her face as she made her way to the makeshift hospital that they constructed while they were rebuilding Konoha. She did not have to worry too much about anything other the overseeing the hospital, so she used that free time she had to gamble and she was on a roll. Such a roll that she completely ignored the fact that whenever she actually won at gambling, there was a fifty/fifty chance that something bad was about to happen. As for where she had gotten all this free time from that was from Naruto and Sakura really took charge of things while she was recovering from using too much of her chakra during the Pain's Shinra Tensei. Having Katsuyu surround herself around the villagers to protecting them was as draining a feat as her Creation Rebirth. Of course, those not included in her protection through Katsuyu were Danzo and his group which she guessed was the reason it took so long for Naruto to get back since Danzo killed the frog that was suppose to tell him that Konoha was under attack. Thus for this traitorous attack against his own village, Danzo and those with him paid the price and were killed crushed to death by the very person they were indirectly helping. Though in a strange turn of events, Naruto coming later actually worked in his favor. During that extra time, he learned what he needed to know in order to beat Pain, otherwise he might have lost. So while she was recovering, Naruto had taken care of leading the reconstruction and Hokage duties while Sakura was managing the injured and searching for survivors that might still had been buried under rumble.

While would take time to make a new Konoha, it was being build around the remaining outskirts of the crater (now a lake) that was old Konoha and the crater that Pain created in his attempt to capture Naruto while in his six tailed form (also turned into a lake). Luckily things like the Hokage Mountain and Memorial Stone were not caught up in the hypocritical attack of Pain who tried to blame all the suffering of the world on Konoha and the Land of Fire, forgetting that there were FIVE big elemental countries not just one. It was not as if Land of Fire was the only nation where their Hidden Village was taking missions; every Hidden Village did this, even his own. So they were all 'funding the war' as he put it since he too ran a hidden village. Pain just targeted Konoha because he wanted revenge and attempted to destroy them because of grudge that he did not want to admit to anyone even himself that he carried against Konoha.

As she entered the hospital, she saw Sakura directing the nurse and doctors like she had been since her and Naruto had finished building this place almost by themselves, since despite Naruto having gone through intense battle with Pain, he was still more able then most ninjas in Konoha at them moment.

"You go check on Kakashi-sensei. Make sure he isn't reading any of those books of his and that Guy-sensei is not bothering him. He's still weak from extreme chakra exhaustion," Sakura said to a nurse.

"Yes, Haruno-sama," the nurse said. Sakura had gotten her own fan club through her actions at helping to rebuild Konoha from the medical ninjas and workers of Konoha.

"Now you go check on Shizune-san. She is out of danger but still not perfectly fine yet," the pink hair combat medic order a doctor. (Shizune is still alive since I never liked how she was killed off so instead she was injured by the Pain that attack her)

"Of course," the doctor replied.

"Hey, Sakura, how's it going?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, Sensei! You're here early. Are you sure that it's okay for you to be up this early?" Sakura asked, worried. What she did during Pain attack left her sleeping for days and exhausted for weeks even after she woke up. The side effects were much longer then when the time she had been told about when she used Creation Rebirth during Jiraiya-sama and her team up to battle Orochimaru.

"Yeah, I am just fine, but I thought I'd get here early today. I'm going to have to start acting like the Hokage again soon since it would not be right to have you and Naruto take care of everything that I am supposed to be doing," Tsunade told her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entering the head medic office where she spent most of her time going of the medical reports of those here and being brought here when she used Katsuyu to save everyone. She could but that did not completely prevent those from people from being injured, especially those that were already injured before the Pain's attack like Shizune, Kakashi, and Shikamaru who had a broken leg. Then there were those that were injured after the fact like Hinata who really almost got herself killed when she was stabbed in the chest. Sakura healed her on the spot after Naruto had gone six tails but she still needed to be hospitalized for few days afterwards to ensure that there wasn't any irreversible damage done to her.

'Huh? What's this?' Tsunade thought when she noticed that on the desk was a black sphere within a rhombicuboctahedron (a three dimensional shape like a cube only its made of eight triangles and sixteen squares instead of just six squares) as well as what looked like a black cat with yellow eyes on the window sill. Though, the cat might have just been her imagination since she only noticed it for a second out the corner of her eye.

Going over to where the object was, she picked it up then almost slammed her head straight on the desk she picked it up off of.

"What the hell?!" Tsunade yelled as she straightened herself to stand upright to see that there was chain link loop showing almost directly under her breast with chain connecting her to something.

Following the chain links back to the source, she saw her own body laying lifelessly on the ground and what appeared to where the chain was going though she could see the link between her body and herself was broken. Then before she even had a chance to wonder or even figure out that what she was looking at was her Chain of Fate nor that she was now dead since the chain connecting her soul to her body had been cut, the encroachment process began, and rather then happening slowly then speeding up at the end, Tsunade's encroachment (the process of becoming a Hollow) was almost instantaneously as the chain link ate devouring them themselves like Akimichi that had not eaten for three days.

"Tsunade-sama, I…what's going on here?" Sakura asked as she arrived in the office just in time to see Tsunade's soul shatter into million pieces being left to wonder just what the hell was going on. Tsunade's lifeless body was still lying on the ground with the black sphere within a rhombicuboctahedron about a foot away from her hand.

Shocked, Sakura was about to run to get help since to her one Tsunade burst into pieces while another was lying on the ground not moving. Though before the Sanin's second apprentice was able to do so she fell to the floor because something had grabbed her ankle to prevent her from leaving.

Looking over to what was stopping her, she saw that it was what appeared to be slug no different then Katsuyu (expect this slug was human size not three hundred feet tall) around her ankle. Though soon the slug became taking on a more humanoid shape and eventually took the shape a blond hair woman wearing a mask around her face. Holding up Sakura by her ankle only she then blocked one attempt at the Chunin trying to escape from her grip with her free hand catching the fist. While the second attempt also was Sakura's fist going straight through hole that located in the area she was trying to hit. In a last ditch effort, she bought down her on free leg on the figure head speeding up the process of the already cracking mask on their face.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura asked in shock that the person holding her captive was her own teacher.

"That's right, Sakura. It's me, your teacher, and since you saw what happened, I can not let you leave here. That would prove most problematic for Lord Orochimaru," the Tsunade Arrancar told her; the only remaining part of her hollow mask was three petals located on the right side of her head. The object lying near her lifeless body was in fact the Hogyoku that Orochimaru and Aizen created with the same addition that Aizen's own Hollowification Kido had added to it to release the dark side of person while sealing away the good leaving the now evil side of the person loyal to him.

"Tsunade-sama, fight this off! You do not have to do this!" Sakura yelled.

"Fight what off? I am a servant of Lord Orochimaru," Tsunade said and a smirk came across her face, "As will you be soon. With the two of us, Lord Orochimaru will be well in on his way to having a force be reckoned with."

Sakura did not know about the mental side effect of the Hogyoku created by Aizen and Orochimaru but she was about to learn then first hand as grabbing the device, which now that it had done its job, had no effect on Tsunade.

The blond arrancar pressed it against Sakura's chest dropping her to the ground where she experienced the pain of the final stage of encroachment process but strangely enough her soul was not separate from her body. She was undergoing the Hollowification process while still in her living body unlike Tsunade. From the point of impact, bark began covering Sakura's skin as her hair, fingernails, and toenails. They were transformed into cherry blossoms. Sakura had become a hollow that was a dryad based off the meaning of her name 'Sakura', which meant cherry blossom. Her Hollow Mask, which formed a white substance pouring out of her eyes and mouth, had a single horn sticking out the middle of her forehead.

Once the mask had fully formed, Sakura's screams of pain stopped and she was lying there almost as lifeless as Tsunade's body before the bark receded from her body and her hair, fingernails, and toenails returned to normal. Also, when her mask broke, the only thing left was the horn and area that covered her forehead.

"Awaiting your orders, mistress," Sakura Arrancar said as she kneeled to Tsunade who she seemed to consider her superior in the same way Soifon did with Yoruichi.

"Grab my body over there. We are leaving to report to our master," Tsunade ordered her.

"Yes, Mistress," pink hair arrancar said, doing as she was told.

Thus in the span of just a few minutes, Konoha had lost its two most skilled medical ninja to Orochimaru. As for why, no one knew what happened until it was too late, Yoruichi who was there earlier set up sound proof seal that activated shortly after Tsunade picked up the Hogyoku. The reason Sakura was able to hear anything was because she was within the area at the time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Now I did not expect this, but it prove to be quite useful in the long run,' Orochimaru thought. He only originally planned for Tsunade to become his servant in the army Aizen and him were building but Sakura was added bonus since she could be used against Naruto who everyone knew he had a soft spot for.

As for the Arrancar outfit that Sakura and Tsunade were wearing, they received training from Soifon and Yoruichi on their new Shinigami and Hollow powers. Tsunade had on a large metal choker that had black strap connected to gold ring which was then in turn connect the two strip of fabric that could barely be called a bra. That being since the 'bra' barely covered half of her breast leaving the other half exposed. On her arms were shoulder length gloves that where the middle fingers were black and line from that point flow all the way up the gloves. A thong was the only thing she had on to cover her private area and nearly thin length boot on her legs. Sakura's Arrancar outfit was similar to her mistress's only without the choker or ring. Also her shoulder length gloves were all white and unlike her mistress she had a dress on, only leaving part of her thigh exposed. Also, one more thing that differed from Tsunade's Arrancar outfit was that she had white hiate in place of her old red one with the symbol for Aizen's and Orochimaru's Arrancar Army carved into it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke, Darkthewise, Jeff Higgs, and I-like-WAFFLES reviewing this story

Jeff Higgs for adding this story to their Story Alert List

I-like-WAFFLES for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	4. Chapter 4

With Sakura and Tsunade added as the newest members of their new Arrancar Army, Aizen and Orochimaru already had a small force to be reckoned with, but an army with only six members wasn't going to be enough to take on their enemies. This was when the two evil masterminds thought over their mistake and what they could have done better to prevent themselves from losing. Then it came to Aizen. He did not have any healers in his group. The reason that Ichigo and his friends did not die in Huenco Mundo was because Orihime and Retsu Unohana of Squad Four saved their lives. If they did not have those two, things would have been a lot different. Thus it was decided that this new Arrancar Army they were building would have healers in it. Tsunade was named head of the Combat Medic branch whose currently only other member is Sakura. Orihime would be place with Sakura as her abilities would make her excellent Combat Medic if she only had the same will to fight that her friends have. While Restu Unohana would be the overall head of the Medic Branch, he was experience and had a knowledge of healing even her combat abilities far out weighed Tsunade with her being over twice maybe four time the Fifth Hokage's age since the Squad Four Captain is amongst the oldest captain in the Gotei Thirteen and the strongest with only Yamato and Aizen himself being stronger then her. The problem was getting them here. They were still in Aizen's world while he was stuck here in Orochimaru's. It came to them. They would simply use the same method that originally brought Aizen, Soifon, and Yoruichi here to do the exact same to Orihime and Restu.

It took about a week for them to fashion the jutsu and adjust it so that it would be more precise in summoning who they wanted. During the time Aizen and Orochimaru were preparing, Tsunade's body was transformed from its original state into a gigai that she could use to continue acting as if she was still completely normal and thus serving as spy for Orochimaru in Konoha where she was to scout out potential additions to army as well feed them important information on the rebuilding of Konoha. Though luckily for Konoha (and unluckily for Aizen and Orochimaru), Naruto was still taking care of most of the Hokage duties. Yet they managed to get around that somewhat with saying Sakura had been 'kidnapped', thus splitting his attention so that Tsunade could gain access to some of the current goings of Konoha only the Hokage knew but not all of them since to everyone in Konoha she was still recovering.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in Soul Society….

Restu was trying to understand just what Orihime's powers were exactly. It was normally just said that she had to the power to reject fate or her abilities were time and space related but were never really that examined before. Since her main abilities seemed to be just healing and defense related because her gentle nature did allow her attack strength to even come close to Chad's or Rukia's, she was since to Restu the Soul Society premier expert on healing as well teaching Orihime how to retain her gentle nature but adopt the will to fight and have the conviction she need to actually have her attack do any damage. They never did know what happen to Aizen or Soifon, and Yoruichi, who seemed to have just vanished into thin air.

Some believed that they killed each other and were sent back the world of the living to be reincarnated again. Though there was no evidence of battle, surely Aizen, who despite being a Shinigami managed to get Epsada class Arrcanar to follow his command, wouldn't go down so easily.

While Restu was trying to explain how have the will to fight when needed and still retain a gentle nature overall like she had done herself since she was the second most powerful captain of the current Gotei Thirteen, she noticed something forming underneath them and tried to push Orihime out the way though it was too late. The both of them were caught up in the summoning jutsu that left the room empty and Soul Society down two more powerful members.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Aizen and Orochimaru Secret Base….

The two evil masterminds were learning first hand why several members of the Squad Eleven, even her fellow Captains, feared Restu Unonhana and why two former captains stated that being destroyed by Yamamoto's Bankai would be a preferable fate. It was taking all them (minus Tsunade who was busy being a spy in Konoha) to hold her down long enough from Aizen to use his Hollowification Kido on her. It was also good thing that they caught her off guard as well with the summon and she had her zanpakuto with her.

Though now that the process was already started, she no longer needed to be held down and was transformed into light green humanoid manta ray with hollow mask that had two large and curved demonic horn on her head. As she transformed back into a fully human form, a hollow hole formed under her chest and the horns were all that remained of her mask.

Restu Unohana of the Gotei Thirteen Squad Four was now no more. She was now Aizen's newest Arrancar that was placed in charge of his Medical Branch and order to beginning teaching Sakura healing kido after the pink hair Arrancar was order to listen to her.

Though they were so busy with Restu, they did not notice that Orihime, who they were also trying to summon, was no where to be found and were informed by Restu that her pushing away from the center of the jutsu maybe caused her to land somewhere else which it did only instead where it was also when.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two months before Aizen was summoned to by Orochimaru...

'Ouch…what happened to me?' Orihime thought. She only remember Restu pushing her suddenly and now she was on beach as….a corpse of large man wash up on shore.

Rushing over to the man she noticed that he was not dead, but had serious injuries that would do him in soon. There were six black rod sticking out his back, one arm was missing, and though she was not doctor, she could tell just by looking at him that he must have lost a lot of blood. Though, it was surely a miracle that he washed ashore instead sinking to the bottom of this sea.

"Ayame and Shun'o, Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime recited the whole chant despite not needing to because she wanted to go full power in trying heal this man despite the fact those black rods might make it hard for her.

The process was slow. Just as she expected, the rods made it difficult to heal him but she managed to heal almost everything else including his missing arm, leaving only the black rods stuck in them.

'Come on! Focus!' Orihime thought. She wanted to strengthen her power so that she could be of more use to the others beyond healing and defending them, while it saved their lives countless time already. She wanted to be able to fight along side them, not just support them from the background.

"There I….did….it…" the orange hair girl said and she passed out once all six rods were gone from the man's back.

'Huh? I am alive, but how?' the man thought as he opened his eyes expecting to see the afterlife but instead noticing that he was on beach instead.

The man then went to scratched his head and noticed that he was using his missing arm that was now not missing in order to do so.

"Okay, this is strange," he said and he then noticed the six black rods were no longer in his back either.

Taking a better look at his surroundings, he saw huge breasts that rivaled Hinata's in size and he stared and blood dripped out his nose before he wiped and took on a serious look. The girl in question was out cold.

"I guess she healed me, but the question is just how in the world did she do that? The wounds Pain gave me should have been fatal," Jiraiya said. He was the man that Orihime had saved from death.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

Why do the new recruits of Aizen's army INSTANTLY turn so extremely loyal? (asked by blekmedelninjan and Alex Warlorn)

The Hogyoku that Orochimaru and Aizen created together as well as Aizen's own Hollowification Kido has release the dark side of person while sealing away the good leaving the now evil side of the person loyal to him. This is almost exactly what Darkthewise (the one that created this idea and the pictures to go with it) told me them self

Are you gonna make everyone from Naruto a Arrancar? (asked by Jeff Higgs)

Nope but some strong Naruto character do become Arrancar in addition to Tsunade and Sakura

I would like to thank

King Hawke, Darkthewise, Jeff Higgs, Alex Warlorn, and blekmedelninjan reviewing this story

blekmedelninjan for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5

Orochimaru was at awe at what his partner Aizen was capable and looked around their new base which was a gigantic underground base that he would never thought possible even in his wildest dream. The entrance to this was only the size of large rock. Apparently from what Aizen told him, he stole the idea secret underground from a shinigami named Kisuke Urahara who was the former captain of Squad Five explained as his version of Jiraiya.

Of course, this place was different then the training ground that Urahara had created. They were more similar to one of Orochimaru's base in the interior design. The Snake Sanin then decided to duck in on what those arrancar in their Medical Branch were up to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Focus your spiritual energy on then executing Keikatsu (a healing kido) just like I have instructed you two to do so as until you can master this simple move that even non-medic like Soifon and Yoruichi know how to do I will not teach you anything else. Do I make myself clear?" Restu Unohana said. The former shinigami captain of the Goeti 13 Squad Four was now an arrancar that was the head of Aizen's and Orochimaru's Medical Forces.

Just like the others before her, she was now wearing a new arrancar outfit that was drastically different from her normal clothes. Possible the biggest change was that Restu no longer had her hair trademark ponytail that was in fact two ponytails that connected at the base of her neck and continue down to her hip. Instead, she was now sporting a normal ponytail that reach down her back to hip instead. She had black around her neck and bra that only covered the bottom half of her breast leaving the top exposed. At the base of this bra, it stretched downwards, connecting to rings, one on each side of her hips that connected to something similar to a dress. This dress however left her hip, upper thigh area, and most of her butt exposed. Although she lost her trademark hair style which she made, she now had something else unique that only she had similar to Sakura's white hiate with the symbol for Arrancar Army on it. On her hands were white fingerless gloves that stretched to her wrist. Around her wrist were two black rings that had small metal rings where a large black cloth hung connected to the metal ring on Restu's wrist rings.

"Of course, Restu-sama," Sakura and Tsunade said in unison. In a strange turn of events, while Tsunade was still Sakura's master was also her fellow student, they were both students of Restu who far surpassed both them when it came to her knowledge in healing techniques. Since while she was still a shinigami, she was the second oldest captain in Gotei 13 only having Yamato himself being older then her.

Orochimaru had a smirk on his face as he saw Tsunade referring to someone with the '-sama' prefixes and being the student of someone else. She was the most knowledge person in medical knowledge here. Though she was no longer human, of course, because she was Arrancar through and through with her body and soul being separated during her conversion. Unlike her second apprentice and teammate to one biggest pains in his side Naruto Uzumaki, who despite not being an arrancar, was still alive and did not need a gigai to be seen by low level ninja or civilians.

"Greetings, Lord Orochimaru. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Restu asked with smile though this seemly kind smile caused Orochimaru to be thrown off balance for a second.

The reason was that, despite Restu smiling at him, she was pissed at her being interrupted during her training of her two new apprentices. She was also Aizen's equal in strength, and if anything had gone wrong with the Hollowification Kido performed on her, they would have very powerful enemy.

"Just coming to see the progress of my servants," Orochimaru told her.

"These two are useless. Are they really the best this world has to offer? They can not even perform Keikatsu without my step by step instruction while I mastered all their medical jutsu in just three days," Restu sighed in disappointed while Sakura and Tsunade both apologized to their master promising to do better.

Orochimaru assured that they were and that they would get better with time before leaving and laughing at the fact that not only did he have Tsunade and girl Naruto loved as his own personal servants but got to see Tsunade getting chewed out by Restu.

This pretty much made up for the loss of that Orihime girl that still could not be found. He was very interested in her power, which Aizen informed him was the power to reject fate. Examining this power could lead him to true immortality. Currently, he wasn't a true immortal in the full sense since he still needed to transform body and had already died once before. It was only thanks to Kabuto's, his foolish right man, attempts to surpass him that he was still here today.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

If Aizen could do an instant Arrancar rather than a Vizard that were instantly loyal to him for no reason then he would have done so already. (asked by Alex Warlorn)

Aizen did not create the Vizards exactly as it was Urahara that did it using the Hōgyoku after they turned into half hollows by Aizen. Aizen never created a vizard himself as all his attempts were failures. This was something he even admitted himself that he was unable to break the wall between Shinigami and Hollows. It was not until he got his hands on the Hōgyoku after 100 years that managed to create a Arrcanar. Also it was 100 years before he when and looked at Urahara's research as well. Thus Aizen could not make instant Arrancar until AFTER he had accquired knowledge from having BOTH the Hōgyoku and Urahara's research in his possesion something that took 100 YEARS to do.

I think Sasuke turning on Orochi proves that just turning someone evil doesn't make them loyal. (asked by Alex Warlorn)

As for Sasuke he never really show that he was loyal to Orochimaru in the first place. He was simply using Orochimaru and once he was done using him he attempted to kill him but only succed in defeat them. Until that time came Sasuke did what Orochimaru wanted as when using someone that normally what you do as since not everyone is like Ryuk from Deathnote who flat out told Light in their first meeting that he was using Light for entertainment and would kill him at the time of his chossing

Also I said transformation turned them evil AND made them loyal.

You think Aizen would have turned himself into a Vizard if he wanted to go beyond the power he already had so badly. (asked by Alex Warlorn)

Maybe but we have not ever seen him fight seriously yet so their no telling what he truly capable of or as done yet

I wonder if Restu Unohana even HAS a dark side, she's with Orihime in the 'nicest nice nice' club but without constantly tearing himself down. (asked by Alex Warlorn)

Everyone has a dark side as Restu and Orihime even character like Kairi from Kingdom Hearts (though Kairi does not have darkness in her though). As Restu has all her fellow captains and several members of Squad 11(a Squad that love to fight and looks down on her other member of her healing squad) scared of her. Even the former Captains of Squad Five and Seven and current Vizards Shinji and Love said that being destroyed by Yamamoto's Bankai would be a preferable fate to getting Restu's angry or on her bad side. if your angry and/or Bad side is consider worse then the Banki of one Bleach's strongest character then you must have a dark side regardless of how nice you normally are.

But you dont think Jiraiya wont notice Tsunade acting a bit off? (asked by Jeff Higgs)

Of course he would however that if he was in Konoha currently which he is not. Jiraiya and Orihime are still in town in the Land of Rain as Orihime did not restore Jiraiya to full strength just to point of exhaustion (similar to Kakashi after his Sharingan too much). Pain's rod proved too much interference with her healing power to restore him to full strength. Thus Jiraiya was unable to return to Konoha at the moment.

Naruto might also have a feeling that his "Granny" isnt all the same either. (asked by Jeff Higgs)

Mostly like as Naruto is a lot smarter at 15 (probably close to going on 16) then he was (or at least yet on) at 12-13. However he not going to be showing up in the story for awhile thus I do not have to deal with this fact yet.

I would like to thank

King Hawke, Darkthewise, Jeff Higgs, and Alex Warlorn for reviewing this story

beta657 for adding this story to their Story Alert List


	6. Chapter 6

Momo Hinamori sighed as the so much work for her to do now that she had finally be released from the hospital as during the battle with Aizen and his Arrcanar Army she was severely injured during the battle by creature called Allon. She did not know at the time but the one blow to the chest broke almost all of her ribs though she got off better then Rangiku as every under the left side of her abdomen was ripped off like she was made of tissue paper. Also with Captain Unohana and Orihime just suddenly vanishing into thin air with absolute no trace left about two weeks ago similar to Yoruichi and Soifon who have been missing for almost two months now. Thus Rangiku's complete recovery was going to take a lot longer then her own yet she thankful that creature's aim was any higher or on her right side as that could instantly killed her as what Allon would ripped would have included her heart.

'Because Rangiku was in no condition to do her duty I have agreed to help Toshiro in her place while also serving as acting head of the Squad Five just like I had told Rangiku after saving her from being killed by Apache, one of Halibel's Fraccion. I am not just going sit around and be useless again as I have come to terms with what Captain Aizen….no I did it again' Momo thought disappointedly in her mind as she made her way to the Squad Ten's Headquarters.

While she maybe have come to with what Aizen had done that did not erase what she idolized him for just because Aizen himself did not believe in those values in reality and was simply fooling them all with the fake persona of his. That did not make everything she has done since that faithful field exercise to the real world in Academy days gone wrong a waste of her time. All the hard work, those sweat and tearing that she shed as she climb her way up to become Aizen's Lieutenant was not just undone because her idol turned out to be an evil mastermind. She would not give him the satisfaction of being right about how she could not live without him anymore. Though her past was her past and she impossible her to completely erase all those years from her mind as Aizen what she had trouble with at first was separate the image of him she had in her head from who he really was in reality. She knew this was foolish but what she was going through was probably similar to kid suddenly have to with their hero from their favorite TV show being nothing like that in reality.

Momo was almost to Squad Ten Headquarter as thanks to all that reflecting she ended up going the wrong way and was now heading away for Toshiro's office. Taking a shortcut that he had informed her of as one thing he almost willing to listen to what she had to say thus told her of this shortcut he discover to get to his Squad's headquarters quickly. Though just as she could see Toshiro's in the distance she was engulfed in white light and vanished without a trace.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Orocihmaru's and Aizen's Hidden Underground Base…

Momo appeared having been summoned though the Orochimaru's high level Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Fuinjutsu (Sealing Justus), and Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques or Justu) combo.

"Huh where am I" Momo asked confused and this somewhat blinded from the light that engulfed her.

"Are you sure this one is any good" a man asked as Momo thought his voice sound somewhat like a snake.

"Maybe not for combat especially but she surely make a good scout, messenger, or long range attacker. More over I build her to be loyal to me after all so she should be quite useful" a more familiar voice respond.

"Captain Aizen" Momo said angrily not notice that she had called him 'Captain' again

"See even after all this time she still refers to me as if I still a Captain of the Goeti 13" Aizen told Orochimaru.

"I do not…." Momo started but as Aizen appeared before looking down at her with his hand actually inside her body.

Hinamori then fell to her knees as Aizen's Hollowification Kido began the conversion process on her. Green scale appeared on the back side of her body while something similar to that turtle appeared on the front side of her body. Black hair grew out around her wrist and backside side of her arms all the way to her elbows with the same happening for legs only it was up to her ankles. Her hair forced it way out of bun she normally wore it in to run freely until just under her shoulders. From her tailbone emerged a tail that had the top half covered in hair similar to that on her arms. From her forehead a large horn that curved backward a little rather then sticking straight out like Sakura's appeared. Momo had become an anthro kirin (a mythical hooved Chinese chimerical creature). A Hollow mask then covered her face at the same time her horn appeared.

As her mask began cracking eventually falling and she reverted back to her human form. All that remain of Momo's hollow mask were five rib like things around her neck with one stretching up on her left cheek reach until her mouth almost.

"How my I be of use to you, Aizen" Momo the Arrcanar asked now that her transformation was complete.

Though this slightly different then what how the others before her address them as they usually added Lord, Master, or -sama prefix to their name. However Momo did not do that and more over Aizen thought he heard malice when she said his name but probably hearing things as his Hollowification Kido worked perfectly.

"If there is nothing you two would like I would like to change out these clothes and into something else now" Momo asked curiously though neither Aizen or Orochimaru could shake the feeling that something had gone wrong with Momo's conversion.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Later…

Momo was looking at herself in the mirror at her new outfit. She had hair back into her trademark bun style but the cloth and ties were now pure white. She had shelve less mini shirt that maybe have her stomach bared and her hollow hole (which was near her stomach) exposure, it was more then long enough to completely covered up her breast completely which someone only her and Soifon's clothes do. While the shirt itself was collarless she had collar that rather large and segmented into four pieces which one stretching from pendant at the base of her neck. White forearm pad that curved at her elbows with black ends were what she wore on her arms and she had similar knee boots. Though one area of her outfit that similar to everyone else was that her skirt was low riding skirt that started show most of her pelvic area

'I wonder what Toshiro would say if he saw me now' Momo thought as love to see the look on her best friend's face at the new her.

'Though I am not going to have to way long as I will bring Toshiro here to this place then have him join me as Arrcanar as I feel see freed and empowered right now. Also I am going to need an ally in my plan to kill Aizen and I can think no else I trust more then Toshiro' she thought.

As the transformation in arrcanar and control being given to Momo's dark side awaken her desire for revenge against Aizen for no only attempting to kill her but Toshiro as well. Like the saying goes hell has no fury like a woman scorn and Momo after all she been through and given up for Aizen only to stabbed through the gut and having to watch her oldest friend get cut down, she was definitely scorn. As for how she was able to hide these things from Aizen and Orochimaru. Aizen might not have known this but there were time Momo picked on his true nature but instantly overlooked because that was like her captain. Now however she was put all those things she learned from watching him in moment like those to good use and hide her own true nature from him until the time was right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

Why wasn't this new human-to-hollow-to-arrancar-to-loyal-underling process explained properly, then? (asked blekmedelninjan)

Because I this story would not have gotten off the ground if I over thought about everything as some time just going with the flow and writing where comes to mind help get things going a lot better then thinking over every detail which is not my style exactly.

Unohana is the second eldest shinigami in existance, and after Aizen and Yamamoto the most powerful. I doubt they could just spirit her away like that without a fight. (asked blekmedelninjan)

I am pretty sure I said it took everyone Aizen and Orochimaru had to hold her down long enough to even transform her in the first place (that being two captain level Shinigamis, Two Sanins, and Girl trained by a Sanin)

At this point, wouldn't Jiraiya be a rotting carcass? Bringing him back just because feels wrong. (asked blekmedelninjan)

That why I said that it was **TWO MONTHS BEFORE AIZEN ARRIVED** shortly after saying where Orihime was, thus taking placing shortly after Jiraiya lost to Pain in my opinon. As Oirhime managed to heal Ichigo he had been shot though the bottom of his neck and left there for without anyone helping him for at least thirty minute to hour where he looking dead or at least dying at the moment she arrived.

What does Orochi have that he can offer Aizen he doesn't already have in his centuries of experience? (asked by Alex Warlorn)

There telling him where he is and where things are located as Aizen never been to Naruto verse before

Telling the history of Naruto verse as he can not possiblity know that since he from Bleach

Telling him about the Naruto's version of a Shinigami

Warning him about Atasuki or other that might mistake him for tailed demon in human form and seal him into someone. As regardless of how strong he is it no where near Kyubi at full strength or able to fight off the Naruto's Shinigami

And why would Aizen end up in such an awful position when he has The Perfect Illusion in his arsenal? (asked by Alex Warlorn)

Because it not Perfect that why as nothing is

If Aizen has the Perfect Illusion was truly perfect then why:

Is he going through all this trouble for Spirit Key when have Yamato had over his

Did he need to get saved by hollow when he had eight captains surrrounding him

Why did he need to wait a 100 years and kill Central 46 just to look at Urhara's research

Why could not he control Renji like Momo and Izuru Kira

Ok i guess the next question is will there be anyone from Karakura that will be taken? Chizuru comes to mind, and maybe Keigo. Tatsuki i hope gets left alone as i would like to see more of her in the manga / anime. Also what coules will you be making. (asked by Jeff Higgs)

Not sure

naruhina (by vash3055)

Probably not

I would like to thank

King Hawke, Darkthewise for reviewing this story

blekmedelninjan and vash3055 for reviewing Chapter 04

lerac for adding this story to their Story Alert List


	7. Chapter 7

"What going on here lately and where did you go, Captain Unohana?" her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, asked as she looked upon her captain usually kept her zanpakuto. Yet it was not there anymore just like how her captain was not either. She just up and vanished along with the Substitute Shinigami's friend Orihime Inoue.

Of course, her captain was not the first to vanish. All of the Soul Society, as well as the Substitute Shinigami's Ryoka friends and allies, were searching every where for them. Out of all of Captains working on this, Captain Hitsugaya was working the hardest, right along side Ichigo now with the disappearance of Lieutenant Hinamori happening about two weeks ago from today.

"Hey there, I thought that you would be here. You need to stop worrying so much. We are going to find not only Captain Unohana, but all the others that went missing. You will see," Kiyone Kotetsu, Isane's younger sister, said as she looked up at her.

Being over six feet tall, most of the women she knew had to look up to her, including her sister and her own captain who were both about a foot shorter then her. One person she did not like to talk to in particular was Rukia Kuchiki. Their meetings were always somewhat strange, what with Isane being the tallest female shinigami and Rukia being the shortest (though lieutenant Kusajishi may be short, she was still a child). She did not like having people look up at her all the time. She did not even want to be this tall. She wanted to stop growing at five feet five inches. So she never felt her height more then when talking to someone she was almost two feet taller than.

"ISANE!! Look out below you!" the gray hair shinigami heard her younger sister yell all of a sudden.

"What?" she said as she looked down to notice a circle forming underneath her feet.

"I cannot move," Isane told dark blond sister who attempted to pull her out of the circle herself. This proved to be a mistake. Once her arms entered the circle, her entire body was focused into her sister's by some strange force.

Soon the Kotseu sisters vanished just like all the others had so far into thin air and were about learn firsthand what happened to those that disappeared before them.

'That was strange. I thought I heard something just now,' Rukia thought. She was currently looking for Isane to get permission to examine her captain's office. She wanted to see where Orihime had vanished for herself.

"I guess I was hearing things. It seems that she's left already," the petite shinigami sighed. She was directed to come her by Hanataro.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Orocihmaru's and Aizen's Hidden Underground Base…

"Hey, Isane, it's been awhile," the tall woman heard a familiar voice say. She was still trying to get her bearings straight along with her sister.

"Captain…..Unohana???" her lieutenant asked questionably and rather shocked at the sight of the new Restu Unohana.

"It's me," Restu told her.

"But how is that possible? You are an arrancar! You cannot possibly be Captain Restu," Kiyone said.

"Oh, but I am Restu. It's just that I now serve Aizen and Orochimaru as the head of their medical division," she told her.

"Liar! You are not my Captain! She would never betray Soul Society, let alone become an arrancar!" Isane yelled at this impostor that looked like her captain.

"Restu, it looks like they do not believe you. Why do not you give your future second in command some proof?" Aizen said. He and Orochimaru were standing off to the side and simply watched this exchange.

"Of course, sir," Restu replied and then went about telling the Kotetsu sisters things only she knew, leaving them both shocked.

"Now then, soon you'll understand why I now serve Aizen," Restu told her lieutenant and sister as she trapped them both in binding spell.

"Cap…tain," Isane tried to say before both she and Kiyone were jabbed through the gut with Aizen's hand and put through the same Hollowfication process as those before them.

Letting go of the binding spell since it was no longer needed, Restu let the two of them drop the ground and allowed the transformation to do its job.

Isane turned bluish grey, and from her lower lip, all the way down to her base of her throat, were grooves (called ventral pleats) running along the throat parallel to the body. On the back of her head, a blowhole formed while the dorsal fin was located on the backside of her hip. She also had tail that ended in a large flipper. While Kiyone's back turned black with her chest, the area around her eyes turned white along with her side. A large dorsal fin appeared on her back and tail that ended flipper just like her sister. From what those looking on could tell, the Kotestu's sisters had turned into humanoid whales. Isane had become a blue whale while her sister had become an orca, otherwise know as a killer whale.

Once their transformation into humanoid whales was complete, they reverted back to fully human forms with the remains of their hollow mask was on the side of their face and they mirrored each other as well. Isane's remains of her mask being on the left and Kiyone's being on the right, actually Isane's looked like hair at first glance while the hollow hole was located on their chest. Again the placement of their hollow holes also mirrored each other. Isane's was on her right side and Kiyone's was on the left.

"I look forward to serving you, Aizen, as well as continuing to do my best at your side, Captain Unohana" Isane said.

"I am not a Captain anymore, so you do not have to call me that," Restu told her.

"As you wish, Unohana-sama" Isane replied as her.

"What am I to do, Master Aizen?" Kiyone asked.

"You are going to be the first member of our normal armed forces," Aizen told her since Soifon and Yoruichi were part the stealth forces.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later…

"So how was your day?" Kiyone asked. Despite being transformed into arrancar and made loyal to Aizen and Orochimaru, the two sisters were still just as close as before.

"Horrible! Those two under me are almost hopeless. I see why Unohana-sama told me not to expect too much from them," Isane sighed.

Sakura and Tsunade, despite being the two of the best medical ninjas in elemental countries, were struggling to learn healing and binding kidos. Though other kidos meant for attacking, they were learning rather easily.

Isane stretched and yawned as she changed out her old ruined arrancar outfit that was ruined from too botched binding kidos, and somehow, the two ninja arrancar fired attack kidos at her by mistake.

Isane's and Kiyone's arrancar outfits were the same thing, only many other things about them they mirrored each other. They both had white boots that went up to their thighs with simple pairs of panties covering their pelvis area along with a drape of cloth covering the side of one leg (Isane's being on the left and Kiyone's on the right). Like most of Aizen and Orochimaru's Arrancar, neither one of them were wearing a shirt, just a bra that almost did its job of covering their breast but left about quarter of them visible. On their arms, (Isane's on the right and Kiyone's on the left) stretching from where their forearms began all the way down to their wrist, were black and white wrappings.

"Look at this way. At least they are the best. If they are having this much trouble, imagine how it would be trying to teach someone that not as good as them," Kiyone pointed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Respond

What should be their trump card? (asked by Brendan)

Brendan suggested Naruto shadow clone turned into Naruko (name for a female Naruto) however the idea for how Naruko come into existence in this story is somewhat different yet happens never the less. However an idea I thought of for trump card(s) are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Are you going to make more chapters? ( asked wakalord)

Yes and the next chapter might have Nemu Kurotsuchi or Nanao Ise becoming an arrancar

Rangiku next please (asked by Interga Hellsing)

Rangiku comes after Toshiro who comes after I do not know at the moment

What does Aizen's Zanpakuto Kyōka Suigetsu's Shikai ability Complete Hypnosis (mistakingly called Perfect Illusion before) have to do with when he could control Renji (asked by blekmedelninjan)

It has everything to do with as if it was truly perfect then he should have not any problem with control Renji as this screw up might be the key to beating his Zanpakuto ability as Ichigo is also stubborn and headstrong as he surrived attacks that should have killed him thus he should be able to break the Aizen claims is unbreakable ablitiy

Why is not Orochimaru underling? (asked by blekmedelninjan)

That just how the story goes as Orochimaru is his partner at least for the moment as the only other person I could see be his partner other then him is Mandra

Why is not Momo loyal Aizen? (asked by blekmedelninjan)

Momo's dark side is current in control thus she wants revenge for all the wrongs Aizen has done to her. Pretty much the plan backfire as Aizen thought because she was so loyal to him while she still a shinigami that transforming her into an arrancar would make loyal arrancar. However what really happen was all that devotion was instead turned into pure resentment and the desire for revenge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank

King Hawke, blekmedelninjan, Interga Hellsing, and Brendan for reviewing this story

Wakalord for reviewing Chapter 05-06

seeds of war and SonRanma1 for adding this to their Story Alert List

hokage of dragon and GameDemonKing for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

I would also like to thank the 1,088 people that read this story


	8. Chapter 8

"Rukia Kuchiki do you understand why you are here today" Head Captain Yamato asked the petite shinigami who stood before seven of the remaining eight captain of the Gotei 13.

Rukia looks around seeing there was one more missing captains open her mouth to asked what happened.

"Your own Captain Ukitake was unable to attend this meeting because his health started acting up again thus you are to give him the report of what happens here once it over. So you can now answer the question the head Captain Yamato asked of you" her brother, Byakuya told her.

"Is it because I heard the voices of the Kotetsu sister just moment before they vanished?" Rukia asked as she now knew that she was not hearing things at the time and the two of them were really in the Restu's office.

"Yes, we like to know everything that you remember about that time as so far you are the only lead we have to the just what the strange disappearing act are about as they already claimed two captains, a former captain, three lieutenants, and your Ryoka friend" Shunsui Kyoraku, the laid back captain of Squad Eight, asked.

"There not much to tell Captain Kyoraku as I did not believe they were in there at the time. I really could see anything out of place nor anything that would show any sign of something out of the ordinary" Rukia stated.

"Is it possible that your Ryoka friend is possibly in league with whoever is causing these disappearance as among the first to just vanish like this were Soifon and Yoruichi along with Aizen himself. It might be possible that Aizen is somehow behind these disappearance and that your friend his helping him again" Toshiro suggested.

"Orihime would do not as she never wanted to join Aizen in the first place! She only did so because she was threaten with the lives of those she cared for and as well as the lives of those guards the 4th Espada seriously injured. The only reason she even went to Captain Unohana was learn how gain the will to fight yet not going against her own nature in order to prevent something that from ever happening again!" Rukia yelled.

"Captain Histugaya, if you wish to claim that my sister's friend has something to do with these disappearances then we must all call lieutenant Hinamori in question as well since she still refers to Aizen as Captain Aizen. It possible that she might have joined with him as she claims to accepted him as an enemy but her continuing to refer to him as Captain would suggested otherwise. Thus calling her in question for possibly having a role in these disappearances" Byakuya spoke out.

Normally Toshiro Histugaya was as calm and cool manner about things as his icy nature of his zanpakuto however if there was one thing that get under his calm and cool exterior was mentioning Momo in negative way or hurting her psychically or mentally. So once Byakuya had done the latter Toshiro jumped to Momo's defense similar to how Rukia did to Orihime's.

"He is not wrong you know as both Momo and Orihime have connection to Aizen that could link them to being in leagues with him thus we should not jump to conclusion. The fourth Espada himself said right before his death at the hands of Ichigo that Orihime joined their side because him threaten the lives of all her friends and loves ones" Shunsui told him.

"It seem that there is nothing more that we can learn from this Rukia about the disappearance thus this meeting is adjured and everyone is to remain on guard and carry their zanpakuto with them in order to defense themselves as we have already lost enough of our forces to this menace we must not loss anymore" Yamato said before everyone present left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how it go" Renji Abarai asked as noticed Rukia coming down the hallway.

His childhood friend from the 78th Rukongai district just glared up at him briefly before Renji got the idea that meeting did not go to well.

"Captain Histugaya accused Oirihime of being in leagues with Aizen or whoever is doing this" Rukia said.

"Then did my Captain possible say something about Momo as I saw him with Captain Histugaya before running into you and he was clearly pissed off at him" Renji told her as Rukia nodded to this in response.

"So how the search in the land of the living coming along?" she asked.

"Not too good as Ichigo and the others have been searching everyone for those that went missing. Nel Tu and her brothers have been searching Huneco Mundo, while we been searching here yet no one managed to picked up on their reiatsu at all" Renji told.

"Its like they have just vanished from this dimension completely as the only places we do not have people searching are the Spirit King's dimension, the heart of Huneco Mundo, and the area between the land of living and Soul Society" Rukia thought aloud.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in another dimension….

"What do you mean that Sakura-chan went on another solo mission! She been doing nothing but mission lately and whenever she actually does come back she only talk to you before leave on yet another mission!" Naruto yelled.

"There nothing that can be do about that, Naruto. Sakura is a chunin after all thus she has to do more then average genin as now that she finish with my training she can now fullfill the duties that come along with being a normal chunin" Tsunade sighed as her second apprentice's blond teammate had once again come to bother her about this issue.

Pissed off Naruto left the Hokage Office grumbling about how stupid Tsunade was being having Sakura go on so many mission not realize the truth of what happened to both her and Sakura as well as the real reason behind Tsunade claiming Sakura was always away on a mission. That reason being unlike Tsunade who was now just normal arrnacar that using a gigai made from her own old human body. Sakura on the other hand was still very much alive and required no gigai to seen but everyone even those without the ability to see beings such as Aizen or his new arrcanars made from shinigami. Rather then having her soul separated from her body then go the motion of becoming an arrancar. Sakura's body and soul were transformed into an arrcanar thus making her possibly the only flesh and blood arrancar in existence thus she could not hide the fact of no longer being human. Having a horn sticking out of your head and charka signature close to tailed demon on your own was not something that could simply be hidden with a genjustu specially in village where people can see chakra system and through most all genjustus. Thus Sakura was given a excuse of always being on mission to stay away from Konoha as much as possible.

"Ummm Tsunade-sama? Naruto is right Sakura has been going on a lot of mission lately more so then most chunin even with what we currently have available" Shizune inquired as she too was wondering why Sakura was going on so many mission lately.

"I have my reason as Sakura despite her status as a chunin is capable doing much more then your average one just like Naruto is more capable then normal genin. Thus Sakura is taking care of a mission that match her abilities and skills" Tsunade told her.

"I guess but how are you doing to deal with Danzo as you managed to reveal his traitorous act towards the village as I knew that guy was up to something" the Slug sanin's first apprentice said.

"I already have their punishment planned out as I well deal with them myself" Tusnade told Shizune a left not noticing the smirk on the blond kage's face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day at the Root's secret base located underneath Konoha…

"Are you sure that you have gotten both pictures and audio of Kyubi's teammate taking orders from Orochimaru and mention Tsunade involvement in these 'missions' she had been send on lately?" Danzo asked.

"Of course though both her and Orochimaru seem to talking to thin air at various point and the girl had horn sticking out of her head" the Root member said.

"Perfect with this I can eliminate all those that stand in my way of becoming Hokage as Jiriaya is gone, Kakashi I can get defaced through his connection to Jiraiya who also trained the lead of the Akatsuki, while Kyubi brat will be out the question because of all his teammates being traitors" Danzo laughed.

"That interesting a traitor like you calling someone else on it" Tsunade said chuckling as made her presence in the room known.

Danzo was about give a comeback when he was shocked speechless by Tsunade who was currently in arrancar form.

"Like what you see" Tsunade asked the speechless Danzo staring at her revealing arrancar outfit with small trickle of blood falling from his nose.

"Sir Something wrong with everyone outside as their all just lying on ground unmoving" a root member said as they actually ran through Tsunade to get to Danzo.

"It…" was all the member of Root managed to say before Tsunade reach into their body, pulled out their soul, and then ate right there on the spot.

"Thought rather then them telling what I did the rest of your group, which you were suppose have disband long ago, I thought that demonstration would be better" Tsunade said licking her lips after finishing devouring that Root members' soul.

"Do you really think that who you and your apprentice will get whatever Orochimaru and whoever else you two are answer to know will actually work" Danzo asked.

"Why should you ever care as it not like your going to live to see it anyway" Tusnade said from behind Danzo having used Sonido (the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami's Flash Steps) after killing the other Root member with him

What happened next was simple as Tsunade ripped Danzo's soul out his body and ate slowly while he tried uselessly to avoid becoming food for the arrancar Tsunade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Repsond

Are any more of the captains besides toshiro going to get converted? (asked kawaiishirochan)

I would like to thank:

Not sure at the moment as Toshiro will probably be the last captain to be converted

King Hawke,blekmedelninjan,hellzanetruesdale, wakalord, kawaiishirochan for reviewing this story

TaMa Sensei for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	9. Author's Note

I know it been awhile since this story has been update but I been working on my other story ideas over this. Then there were moments where I was not sure how to continue the story for sometime. Though after some thinking and messing around with various idea I came with something decent to keep this story moving foward. The problem now is I am not sure who should be the next Bleach character Aizen turns into an Arrancar.

I have poll posted on my profile where possible Bleach Characters to be turned into Arracanars are:

Nanao Ise  
Senna  
Ururu Tsumugiya  
Ran'Tao  
Nemu Kurotsuchi  
Rinrin  
Yachiru Kusajishi  
Tatsuki Arisawa  
Mashiro Kuna


	10. Chapter 09

A black hair female high school student of average height was walking down the street with angry look on her face. People around her knew very well to keep out of her way and practically opening up a path for her. This town had quite a few people that you do not mess around with while they are angry and she was one of them.

Yelling all of sudden she lashed out and punched a wall upon thinking she had found one of the reason that she was so angry.

Though upon closer look she saw that the person only had the same hairstyle and nothing more.

"Sorry about that you just looked like someone I know and I am angry at right now" she said apologizing yet the guy had passed out as her fist had left a dent in the wall behind him.

This person was one Tatsuki Arisawa and she was pissed off that both Ichigo and Orihime were involved in something big again but were leaving her out of it. You think after the whole incident with their entire hometown was transported to Soul Society and she would be kept in the loop about these thing.

As unlike most other people Tatsuki was among those that was not asleep during the battle that took place between Aizen and his espada and the Goeti 13 plus Kisuke Urahara and his allies. So she knew something was up and drill her childhood friend for some answer once the battle was over and the town returned to normal.

'The least they could have done was tell me that Orihime had gone missing' Tatsuki thought angrily.

Did Ichigo forget that she once told him about her ability to sense Orihime. If he would just ask for her help then they might be able to find her as right now they are all looking in the wrong places. She was not here in the land of living as Rukia and her people called it and nor was she in that place call the Soul Society either. If that was the case then Orihime had to be in place where she could not detect her just like before. This could only mean that she was even in that Hueco Mundo place again or some other place that was none of the three known dimension.

Little did Tatsuki know was that Ichigo had pretty much forget that little tidbit of information which was understandable when you about think about everything he went through in Hueco Mundo. Yet he had finally remembered and was now heading straight to her in order to get her help in not only find Orihime but possibly all the other that went missing as well. Though things were not going to turn out as planned as just a minute before Ichigo was able to catch to where Tatsuki would have been a large circle appeared underneath her feet and she vanished into thin air.

In Orochimaru and Aizen's Secret Base….

"Are you sure that this girl will be useful to us" Orochimaru asked after getting up from being kick in the groin by Tatsuki.

Aizen could not help but crack a small smile at how the suppose a Sanin, one of this world strongest, had gotten kicked in his groin by normal human girl who just very spiritually aware. While his partner was on the ground recovering as for ordinary human she sure was able to kick pretty hard, Aizen restrained her with a Bakudo kido to keep her from cause more trouble and possibly trying to do the same to him.

"Of course. We are lucky those fools did not realize her value soon as this girl here can sense out her orange hair friend for us" Aizen told him.

'Oirhime is here? Where ever here is and just what make these two think that I am going to actually help them find my best friend' Tatsuki thought angrily as she did not know who the pale snakish man was but she would never forget what Aizen look like.

"Look like you probably think that you will never help us find your friend but that change real soon" Orochimaru said as push his own Hogyoku against Tatsuki's chest.

The black hair girl's soul pop out her body and could only stare in shock at the out body experience she was having ( her body remained upright because of the Bakudo used on it.)

"What going…." Tatsuki said out loud yet stopped when she noticed the chain connected to her body's chest had broke off and started devouring itself at rapid pace.

Before she could even do anything else the chain had devoured itself and her soul exploded into a million pieces. Then it began to reform taking the shape of large wolf before slowly transforming into humanoid wolf then finally into normal human form again.

Tatsuki's hollow mask broke off the only part of it remaining were two lines that ran across her cheeks stopping about six inches or so before her mouth ending in downward curl.

"Do you wish for me to go recover Orihime now, masters" Tatsuki the Arrancar asked of Aizen and Orochimaru.

"Of course but first you must get dressed in your new uniform and wait for your body to be turned into a gigai. It might not work but it at least worth a chance to try to simply use you to convert Orihime into an Arrancar. She would never expect her best friend to be her enemy so she would not even see it coming until it too late " Aizen told her.

"Of course, Master Aizen" Tatsuki said bowing before leaving their presence.

For what better way to easily get Orihime under their control as Arrancar then to simply use Tatsuki who they already had control of.

Later…

Tatsuki was spending her time waiting for the order to go after Orihime in the training room after she had gotten the tour from pink hair Arrancar that called herself Sakura.

She was now dressed in modest clothing as it was not revealing as some of the other Arrancars that been converted before her. She had on pants that completely covered everything from the waist down and even to her feet. She did not have a shirt on just what appeared to be something like sport bra with very loose turtle neck thing around her neck. Just past her wrists but not quite to her forearms were pair of gloves.

As she trained in the room thought of what she now wanted raced through her head. She wanted Orihime for herself not to let anyone even cause her harm again. Of course in her new state of mind she consider almost everyone from her own dimension that was not Orihime an enemy. Though three people topped her list of people she wanted to pay make for their hurting Orihime. The first was Ichigo as since he had become shinigami Orihime had gotten hurt both physical and mentally by Ichigo be it directly or indirectly. She only gotten even more anger when remembered how hurt Oirhime was after her encounter with the Tenth Arrancar. Ichigo had the power he should have use it to protect her but instead he got too scare of it causing her end up wrapped in bandage after getting slapped by that brutish guy. Then there was Rukia Kuchiki the second person on her hit list. Sure Orihime had good relationship with the shinigami but at the same time her best friend was worried over how close Rukia and Ichigo were. Here come this girl that just show up out nowhere and because she could not do her job right, Ichigo and everyone close to him lives had been changed forever. Also she been constantly denying that she does not have romantic feeling for Ichigo yet both Orihime and her had seen scenes and time that would suggest otherwise. Finally there was Aizen that was third on the list. She may call him master but that only because she does not have the power to stand up to him…yet. As the old saying goes keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Since Aizen was the only one that direct threat to Orihime at the moment she build up her strength and strike when the time is right.

Tatsuki thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out to her

"Hey there you must be the new girl here" they said

"Yeah what of" the newly converted Arrancar asked.

"The name is Momo Hinamori and I think we have a lot in common" she said smiling at her.

"What would I have in common with someone like you" she said as she knew this girl was from her dimension thus an enemy.

"Oh more then you think" Momo told her as she whisper something in her ear.

After hearing this Tatsuki punched training bag she was using so hard to exploded.

'Aizen' Tatsuki thought with anger and nearly feral growl

He was the one behind everything as if what Momo told her was true it was him that had send both Rukia and that hollow to town to meet Ichigo. So even if Rukia had done her job right that night he would have kept sending hollow after Ichigo until he got the result he wanted.

While Tatuski was busy trying to process all this. Momo stood on the other side of the door with smile on her face as she was sure to have just recruited the first member to her side.

'Now to just master that thing Orochimaru and Aizen use to bring us here and Aizen's Hollowfication kido. Then I can have Toshiro here with me again' she thought.

Author's Note

It been over a year since I last added to this story but it mostly because I have not really been able to find out just how to go about doing Tatsuki's transformation into an Arrancar and what I hope turn out to be interesting twist for when Orihime see the new Tatsuki in the next chapter.

I have also posted a new poll up on my profile that has to deal with Naruko and Kushina. The original idea has Naruto being captured and during the Hollowfication process he split into three for some reason. Himself, Naruko (female Arrancar version of her), and Kyubi (which acutally of part of Naruko yet existed outside her similar to how Lilynette who was really a part of Starrk).

However with been revealed Kushina had sealed the last of her charka into Naruto. The idea I got was that instead of Naruko splitting from Naruto with Kyubi, its Kushina's remaining charka. Thus you end up with an Arrancar version of Kushina whose hollow form is Kyubi. Also the Arrancar Kushina would have an unquie cero as it take the shape of chain that she can shoot from any part of her body. She can use her chain like cero just like a normal chain when she wants to in addition to use it to restrain anyone weaker then herself.

I would like to thank

Alex Warlorn, wakalord, blekmedelninjan, kawaiishirochan for reviewing chapter 8

wakalord, Shizuka Taiyou, Harteramo, Shadow Lord Zero for respond to my Author's Note

Wyote, FireKitsune1, ArcGabriel, Shizuka Taiyou, molhant, and Drake G. Reaper for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Shadow Lord Zero, Journeyman Highlander Gunn, Windspiret, Harteramo, Narlth, FireKitsune1, 7500fx and Drake G. Reaper for adding this to their Story Alert List


	11. Chapter 10

Orihime sighed as she carried back water to where she was staying with the recovering Jiriaya. Sure she had saved his life by healing his injuries but according to him his charka, which she was guessing was something similar to reiatsu, would take some time before that could be restore to what he consider normal levels.

To prove herself as helpful this him and not just standing around waiting for him to recover she had been taking care of him and doing their various task for the both of them so he could focus solely one recovering his charka. He worried about his home as according to him old students of his that he thought were dead apparently were not and they had become the leaders of a group after his latest student.

So while she was on her way back to the decent size shack (it was large enough for four people stay in and had two rooms) she overheard some talk of his village and how despite being basically destroyed. One guy managed to take down six of the attackers, convince one to give his life to revive everyone that died, and get the remain one to side with them.

Orihime then began to rush back as quickly as she could to inform Jiriaya of this news she had overheard hoping that this would cause him to stop worrying so much. While his home might be in bad shape at least the people of it were just fine.

Though what she saw as she was making her way back left her speechless as standing there leaning against a tree was Tatsuki. She was sure this was her this time around as there might be something slightly off about her but the orange hair girl just played that off as result of however she had gotten to this dimension. Even she felt that her own reiatsu was a little off at time probably because this place was so rich in residual charkra from the countless years of its usage in this dimension.

Of course the orange hair girl had no idea about what had happened to Tatsuki yet. Normally if they were back in their own dimension Orihime probably would have picked up on what was different about her old friend almost instantly. However thanks to the works of Orochimaru she had no idea that Tatsuki was now an arrancar currently using a gigai. It was something that the Snake Sanin had brought up early on during his team up with Aizen was that gigai he had were not really going to cut here in this dimension. A standard gigai would be discovered all to easy so he altered them. Now no one not even most skilled ninja or in this case people like Orihime could tell the different between them and natural living body.

"So you are here as well Tatsuki? Do you know how we might have gotten here?" Orihime asked confused as this place was unlike any world she knew of(which happen to be four).

"From what I managed figure out we are in a completely different dimension then where we are from" her friend told her.

"I kind of guess something like that as the map that I saw of this place. Its completely different then what I knew the world to look like" Orihime replied.

"Anyway come on lets go. Momo is here as well and together the three of us can find a way back to our own dimension" her old friend told her

Though she wanted to go with her friend there was still Jiriaya to deal with and she could not just leave the guy there alone without telling him where she was going so she told her that she at least had to tell him where she was going and drop off this water she had gotten for him. He had recovered enough to take care of himself it was just that his recovery was sped up the more he rested.

After walking for awhile Orihime placed down the water that she was carrying as the came to field that she had offer come to in order to train on her own. Just because she did not know where in the world she was at the moment did not mean she would stop trying to get stronger. The whole reason she had even been brought to this place was because she was with Restu when that strange circle appeared, trying to find a way to offensive during a fight rather then only defensive because of her nature.

"Who are you?" the Inoue girl demand.

"What are you talking about, Orihime. Its me Tatsuki" the Arisawa girl said.

"You might look like her but there something off about you. Where is my Tatsuki and what have you done with her" Orihime asked.

At this Tatsuki realized that she had not discover that she was an arrancar yet just that she seem to think she was this dimension version of herself. Though this was going south quickly as she had come out her planning to get Orihime to safe place as Momo was covering for her back at the base. It was not that she trusted the former shinigami turned arrancar but she trust her more then pretty much anyone else since becoming one herself.

Though as she trying to talk her way out of this idea that Orihime had that was some dimensional counterpart of herself since Orihime might seem like a airhead but she could be very perceptive of her friend when something wrong especially when came to those she felt closest too. This meaning those like Ichigo and herself fell into her range.

This when a thought ran through her head as the residual hollow instincts were surfacing in her mind. She wanted to keep Orihime safe so what better place to keep her best friend safe then within herself. If she ate and absorbed Orihime's soul then she would always have her friend with her and no one could harm her be it in body or mind ever again. A grin then appeared on her face as left the gigai used and used sonido behind her old friend.

In moment that mirrored something she experienced once before Tatsuki clapped down on Orihime's right side body. Then somehow realizing that black hair friend turned arrancar somehow was clapping onto her soul she pushed back using Tsubaki try and free herself. Unlike the last time her soul had been bitten she was pretty sure that Tatsuki was not going to willingly let go like her brother did.

In forcefully freeing herself from the transformed friend's grip Orihime her something ripping and quickly realized that Tatsuki literally bite through her soul as she crashed to the ground. Orihime could not feel her right side of her face as her right eye left utterly dead nor could feel her entire right arm and shoulder.

As she laid there unable to move as she missing a part of her soul, she wonder what would things have been like if she had more of offensive power. Sure she like what she had now but there was nothing written that said a healer could only have defensive abilities. They could have decent attacks as well just look at Retsu as she was one of the best healers she knew and had personality somewhat her own where she did not like fight but could if she had too.

"Hey you know the one that did this to your friend was Aizen" a voice said as Tatsuki was finishing absorbing what she had taken from Orihime's soul

"Aizen but he disappeared" Orihime replied back.

"Just where did you think that he disappeared to, huh? You think that you were just randomly brought to this dimension. It was no accident that you, Retsu, and many other were brought here to this dimension. The accident was that you remaining human as you see your friend over that what you would have ended up as if things had gone according to plan" the voice told.

Lying there on the ground missing a part of her soul because Aizen had transformed her friend into an arrancar probably to try and find her here. She was not going to stand for it this time as the last time he underestimated her thinking he knew he what she was capable of and taunting her.

"Angry? Want get back at the bastard for what he has done to you? Listen your missing part of your soul and so I am. How about we join up as together we can get that bastard and more importantly survive at this moment" the voice suggested.

"Thinking it over" Orihime agreed and felt that void that was left from the Tatstuki's devouring that part of her soul filling up again.

She quickly realized that what felt like a couple of minute had only been a couple of seconds as Tatsuki was about to take the rest of Orihime's soul when she used sonido herself to get away. Looked at herself she felt a power that she had before as she had not been able to do something like that before.

Just want to get a grip on everything that was happened she then used sonido to get away losing Tatsuki who realized she too had to be getting back as it was Momo's excuse for her to be out would last much longer.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked as Orihime arrived back at the shack they were staying at.

"Not entirely" Orihime said as she noticed her right eye was now pink and there behind appear a one girl that claiming herself to be Lilynette Gingerback.

Apparently when Coyote Starrk was cut down by Shunsui Kyoraku during the final battle of the Epsada. Starrk split Lilynette from himself and gave him all the live he had left as he may have failed to protect all the others that he consider comrades but he could at least save her. Lilynette did not know how but she somehow ended up getting dragged to the dimension where she only became aware just recently from aimless wondering.

I would like to thank:

King Hawke for reviewing this story

The Three Kings, xRavenxKuranx, Dark God Anubis, and gjajzwebb for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

xRavenxKuranx, PenName: Nazgul of xord, and Dark God Anubis for adding this to their Story Alert List


End file.
